A Perfect Mess
by Reku14
Summary: Serenity gets in deep with the vampires after her brother gambles her away to them. what will happen to her? hey i suck at summaries haha but it's a good story so my friends tell me. i have it all written i just have to type it. give it a chance! :
1. Loss

**A Perfect Mess**

**One of the things I never expected to happen to me was being dragged down my staircase by a fucking **_**vampire. **_**But then again I guess life is just full of surprises….**

" **Hey honey well be back later, tell Adrian we love him. Love you sweetie bye!" my mom called up the stairs.**

" **Love you Serenity." my dad said.**

" **Love you guys! See you later!" I called.**

" **don't forget about Adrian!" my mom yelled then closed the door. **_***ugh Adrian. My half brother. I love him to death but he has some SERIOUS gambling issues.* **_**I left my room and walked down to his. It's a trashy mess. He isn't here as usual. I just hope he isn't off gambling. But why hope for something you know is happening? I went downstairs and locked all the doors. I left a note on Adrian's door telling him mom and dad love him. Then I took a shower and went to bed. Before I know it I'm being shaken awake. **

" **Serenity get up!" Adrian yelled.**

" **what?" I mumble.**

" **it's mom and dad…There's been an accident."**

"**What!? What happened? Are the okay?" I start running around my room throwing clothes on. **

" **I don't know Ser ( s-air) we gotta go. Now" he grabs my coat and we run outside. The hospital is 15 minutes away. That was THE worst fifteen minutes f my life. We park at the front of the E.R. my brother takes my hand and we walk up to the nurse's desk. **

" **we are the family of Mr. and Mrs. Robinson." he says. The nurse gives us a sympathetic look and tells us to sit down. It isn't long before the doctor comes out. I start sobbing because I know it's too late for them. Adrian and the doctor start talking something about a mugger and they got shot. I just black out…**


	2. Gambling For Dummies

A Perfect mess

**5 Days Later**

**Everyone is crying. It's my mom and dad's funeral. I go up to see them. They look so wrong. So fake. I look away and take my seat.**

**My Aunt Amanda begins reminiscing about them. But I'm not really there. I still keep hearing the news over and over again. Adrian hasn't cried yet. He will though. After this is over. Everyone gets up and Uncle Hughie takes us to a limo. I'm sure it's nice. But I don't care. I now hate limos. We follow the hearse to the cemetery. We go to their burial site and Adrian helps them put mommy and daddy by their graves. I start crying again. Then this preacher guy starts talking about them. Shit…. He doesn't even know them. He asks if anyone wants to say anything and I go up.**

"**I don't have some beautiful well written speech made but I will say this. My parents were the kindest most gentle people ever. The would take the shirts odd their backs to help someone. And this goes to their killer. I will find you. And I will kill you. Slowly. And painfully. And you will rot in the inner-core of hell." I went back to Adrian's side. He squeezes my hand and grins a little. But there is no humor in it. They lower my parents in the ground and I whisper good-bye. It starts to rain and everyone starts to leave. Adrian and I just stand there. When everyone is gone Adrian falls to his knees and cries.**

**5 Months**

**If Adrian's gambling was ever a short lived thing it isn't anymore. He goes out almost every night gambling everything away. Thank god mom and dad already paid off the house… I get along fine though. **

**Except fr the hole in my heart.**

**7 moths later**

**It's been almost a year since that day and I'm fighting with Adrian.**

" **Damnit Adrian you can't keep doing this!" I yell at him**

" **I'll do whatever the hell I want to Serenity! No one's going to stop me!" he shoots back. I decide to play hardball.**

" **what would Mom think if she saw you like this!? What about dad!?"**

" **It doesn't matter because they're dead! D-E-A-D!" he yells as he slams the door. A few tears roll down my face and I think about what will happen this time.**

**Adrian P.O.V**

**..Shit. **_**very **_**deep shit. There's 20 grand on the table and I'm broke as a joke. FUCK. **

" **Yo I'm out. Here's your money Damien. I gotta go." the guy threw in his cards and left. I'd trade anything to be him right now.**

" **Come on Robinson. Lay them out. I have a royal flush. What do you have?" Damien. There is something absolutely menacing about this guy. He looks like he's just 20. Spiky hair. Blood red eyes. For some reason I don't think they're contacts. He's like 6'2 and muscular. And he scares the lving shit out of me. And he doesn't take losing his money lightly. I shamefully out my cards down. 3) 2's 1) 5 and a 6. I didn't have shit. A dark smirk plays on Damien's lips. Why didn't I listen to Serenity!? **_**Because you're a dumbass. **_**I answered myself. **

" **So," Damien says as he leans back into his chair. "Where is my money? Or my trade?"**

" **I…don't have it." I looked down at the table.**

" **oh? Well that's just too bad isn't it?" he says as his two buddies come forward and stand behind him. Cole. He is almost as bad as Damien. His jet black hair hangs in his face and his dark blue eyes almost look black sometimes. He's 5'10 inches of bad news. Jason. He doesn't quite fit in with the other two in appearance. But I know better by the way he can torture people. He has sandy blonde hair and purplish blue eyes. His skinny physical appearance is very deceiving, because he's really strong. I wish I could tell Serenity how much I love her and how sorry I am. **

" **I do not believe you will live through this one" Damien says as he raises his hand to hit me.**

" **wait Damien" Cole says " let's not be hasty. Doesn't he have a sister?"**

**I swear to god I am going to kill Colton myself. **


	3. Kidnapped

I'm writing this on a whim. I lost the notebook but I have the idea still in my head. Review if you so wish :]

Damien smirked and squatted down in front of me. I tried to put on my brave face but it was hard, this guy was scary!

"Well Adrian, is this true?" he said his crimson eyes dancing with sadistic joy.

"No not at all I'm a single child" I lied straight through my teeth and Damien could tell. He smacked me and my head whipped around as I fell out of my chair. He laughed kicking me backwards. I grunted from the pain but said nothing.

"Speak mortal." He demanded. I looked up at him confused and he smiled…big…revealing two fangs on either side of his mouth. Right then I realized how fucked I was. I shook my head refusing to speak. Damian scowled and picked me up by my hair.

"Listen here you filthy piece of scum. You WILL tell me where you live and you WILL let us see your sister." He spat glaring. I said nothing keeping to my code of silence and he threw me to the floor. He snapped his fingers signaling to Colton to take over. I squeezed my eyes shut and hissed in pain as he kicked me in the back. He didn't let up though. He picked me up punching me in the ribs several times. I heard a crack and figured he broke something…or a couple somethings. He smacked me down onto the floor and I cried out. I never knew it was possible to hurt this much. He continued his attack though and before long I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay! Okay I'll tell you! Just stop! Stop!" I cried out. Damien smirked and squatted down next to me again.

"Yes Adrian?" he drawled. I bit back the guilt I felt and told them my address…God….Forgive me Ser…

Serenity P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen finally giving in and going to bed. I wouldn't wait up for Adrian forever. I got out a plastic container and started putting the lasagna up. I sighed wondering where my brother was.

"Something wrong princess?" …Who the hell was that? I gripped the spatula tight and turned around. A man was standing there, maybe 6 feet tall and dark blue eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?" I demanded. He chuckled to himself and walked towards me. I slowly turned moving around and back towards the door.

"Name's Cole and your brother let me in." he replied casually.

"Where is he?"

"Oh he's around here somewhere. We came to collect his debt." He said smirking. I had a bad feeling about the way he looked at me when he said debt.

"Well take what you want and leave." I said still inching towards the door. He laughed.

"Gladly." He started towards me and I took off running. I dashed into the living room looking for a weapon when I heard something tumble down the stairs. I turned around and saw my brother…bloody and broken. I screamed and ran to him. He was unconscious and he looked like he had gotten hit by a truck. I looked up to see two other men walking down the stairs. One was tall with black hair and…red eyes? The other guy had sandy blond hair and purple eyes. The hell? I glared at them.

"Back the fuck off. I swear to god I will kill you bastards where you stand." I growled fiercely. The tall one laughed and I could have sworn I saw fangs.

"You wish you had that power. Colton, take care of this." He said haughtily. I turned seeing _Colton_ walking towards me.

"Awwww how cute you try to sound bad-ass saying your name is Cole but it's really Colton." I teased trying to press his buttons. Apparently it worked because he glared at me and literally _growled_. My eyes widened in surprise but other than that I did nothing. Colton lunged towards me and I took off in a sprint. There was nowhere to go but up the stairs so I went there. I ran into Adrian's room and climbed out of the window. I was just about to jump when someone pulled my hair. NO ONE pulls MY hair. I was thrown back threw the window and I landed on my wrist. I hissed in pain.

"You son of a bitch." I growled angrily. He tossed back his head and laughed. I tried to run off again but he threw me over his shoulder.

"I don't think so princess." He said and walked down the stairs. The two other guys were there looking bored.

"Ah! There you are. Well now I suppose it's time to leave." The tall one said clapping his hands together. "Take her to the car I'm going to drink from her brother"

I started kicking and screaming and crying trying to make him let me go. Colton just laughed turning towards the door. I saw the tall one bend down and bite down on my brothers neck. The door shut on the scene of my brother bloody, broken, and being drained of life.

Well there it is. :D


	4. Arrival

Tattygirl: YAAAAAAAAY! Sorry for the long update yo, I've been busy with school and all that jazz but fear not I'm updating!

Anyways onto the story!

One thing that anyone will find out about me right away, is that I'm EXTEMELY stubborn. Like piss me off, and you will definitely feel the hate. Which is what I hope Damien was feeling right now. The whole car ride to where we were going I gave him one long steady glare. I didn't pay attention to anything. Just him. He seemed pretty damn proud of himself though. The car ride was silent save the occasional comments the vampires mad to each other. How am I taking this so casually? I really have no idea. I mean I just found out about the existence of VAMPIRES, yet I'm not freaking out. I blame society. After about 2 hours we arrived at the house. It was HUGE! It had to be spread out at least two acres…JUST the house. The yard and everything spanned tons more than that. The house itself was white and gothic style, was this THEIR house!

"Colton, come with me we must go greet my uncle. Jason, take the human to the slave quarters." Damien said casually as he got out of the car. The vampire I first encountered…Cole I thought scowled at the formal use of his name. I chuckled to myself, oh yeah I have ammo. Jason, purple eyes, got out of the car and waited for me to get out also. Glaring I followed suit.

"She has quite the attitude doesn't she Jason?" **Colton** said chuckling. Jason smiled faintly and nodded. Damien snapped his fingers and began to walk off assuming Colton would follow. Jason grabbed my arm and we headed in the opposite direction.

"Bye-Bye **Colton**!" I called smirking. Damien turned around also smirking obviously amused and Colton looked like he was ready to do very, very harmful things to me. I laughed and Jason continued dragging me along. After we were out of ear shot of the others Jason started talking.

"Don't antagonize Cole, he is one of the most ruthless vampires out there." He said to me. I gave him my 'The Fuck?' look.

"And why do YOU care?" I asked him not believing he really cared.

"Because…none of this is your fault, you shouldn't be here. And…you remind me of someone I once knew." He said the last part quietly, and…sadly? I still didn't trust him.

"Why are we here? Am I going to have to live here! I'm no fucking slave you know. I'll break out."

He smiled a little at my rambling.

"No, you will not live here, please don't try that and, to see if Damien is allowed to keep you." He answered me but seemed worried at the end.

"What if he can't?" I asked quizzing him some more.

"Then…you will be killed."

"Oh, wonderful!" I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes. At this point we came to a door on the far end of the house. Jason opened it holding it open for me. I mumbled thanks stepping inside. 'Finally some light' I thought, because you know vampires. They hate the sun and all. The area we were in looked like a hotel. Doors lined a long hallway red carpet and white walls. The top of the walls where the ceiling met had a line of red wall paper. We stopped at a door at the end of the hall.

"You'll sleep here tonight. Don't open the door for anyone except Cole, Damien or, myself. One of us will be here tomorrow to retrieve you." He said opening the door.

"Okay. I guess tomorrow is the day I see if I die!" I said with mock enthusiasm. He chuckled a bit and ruffled my hair.

"Sleep well, Serenity. Try not to worry. I doubt he will disagree with Damien's request."

I nodded and told him goodnight or er morning. He smiled and left and I was alone with my thoughts. Well needless to say this is where I broke down. I made my way to the bed and lay there sobbing and hiccupping. I don't remember exactly when I fell asleep. But I did eventually. Crying always made me tired…

:D

long wait….I apologize. –Hopefully- won't happen again!

/dl/media/group_15/group_O5260/item_

This is Damien's uncle's house

Except make it much bigger


End file.
